1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly, to toys with corresponding audio and visual outputs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Toys that produce lights and sounds in various patterns have been provided. These toys appeal to young children, because they enjoy watching the lights and listening to the entertaining sounds. Conventional toys have primarily focused on the child's amusement.
A problem with conventional toys is that they tend to focus on entertaining the child while failing to promote the child's educational development such as vocabulary expansion or ability to recite the alphabet or series of numbers. Instead, these toys are primarily designed for one-dimensional use as amusement devices for small children. As the design of toys has progressed, however, parents, teachers, and other individuals involved in child-care have sought toys that provide a multifunctional yet economical approach to child development. Other toys, such as the category of educational learning toys, have provided educational or developmental stimuli, but have been static, immobile products that are less interesting to younger children.
Thus, there is a need for a children's toy that substantially obviates the limitations and disadvantages of conventional children's toys. Particularly, there is a need for an improved approach to the education of young children through a toy which incorporates visual or audible stimuli, such as corresponding lights and sounds that provide an educational experience for the child, while also incorporating movement into the play pattern of the toy to increase interest by the child user.